Psychic Dominator
Epsilon Army |baseunit = |role = Offensive superweapon |eliteability = |useguns = |usearmor = |tier = 3 |hp = 1250 |shield = |energy = |timedlife = |armortype = Big Heavy Structure |trans = |amphibious = |techlvl = |cost = $5000 |time = 2:40 |produced = Epsilon Construction Yard |req = * Psychplug * Chemplug * Geneplug |hotkey = |squadsize = |groundattack = |airattack = |cooldown = 10:00 |airspeed = |landspeed = |seaspeed = |range = |sight = |parent = |addons = |evolvesto = |upgrades = |power = -400 |produce = |allows = |research = |ability = Domination |structure = Yes |notes = * Only one may be present at a time * Uncapturable * Can be infiltrated to reset the superweapon's timer |margin = }} The Psychic Dominator is Epsilon's superweapon capable of unleashing a powerful psychic blast which destroys anything in its way and psychically dominates anyone that is unfortunate enough to be at the blast's epicenter. Description The Psychic Dominator is perhaps one of the greatest known threats to the freedom of humankind, developed to mind control vast amounts of subjects at once and capable of emitting psionic blasts that can cause wholesale destruction in a large radius. Rumors have spread that these beacons of Yuri's will are being constructed all over the world in order to form a network to achieve global mind control. Pray that such a network does not exist, let alone comes online. Scorpion Cell has access to a fake decoy version of this structure once they upgrade their Pandora Hub with a Chemplug. The fake can create a false Domination activation alert every 10 minutes. Domination Once fully charged, the Psychic Dominator can create a huge tidal wave of raw psychic power that manifests itself in form of a powerful blast whose shockwave causes massive destruction to anything in its wake. Surprisingly, any enemies within the epicenter of the psychic domination is unaffected by the shockwave, but their minds became one with Yuri instead, evidenced by his voice echoing throughout the battlefield whenever one is activated, and have their minds completely dominated by the Epsilon, ready to fight to the death for Yuri's cause. As a result, the Psychic Dominator is so feared by the capitalists, the communists and the so-called remnants alike, who would do their best to destroy the dreaded device before it can be activated. Overview The Psychic Dominator houses the most formidable psychic technology the Epsilon Army has ever developed. Seemingly consisting of a large brain that is a product of unethical genetic engineering, it is capable of laying waste to structures and permanently mind control any units within a 3x3 area in the center of the Domination's psychic blast. While the Psychic Dominator is the least destructive superweapon when comparing it to its counterparts since it is unable to harm units in proximity of the blast, no enemy commander should leave their troops idle when a Psychic Dominator has just released its vast power, lest they shall turn against them in the most unfortunate of times (especially when the Domination's victims are siege units and other units that excel in destroying structures, as they can finish the job of eliminating their Construction Yard and other important structures). The Psychic Dominator also works in conjunction with its support-oriented counterpart, the Rage Inductor; a proselyte can target the Domination within the center of enemy forces to seize control of them while the Rage boosts them greatly with much needed offensive firepower. As with all offensive superweapons, it is a prime target for enemy commanders once they are aware of its existence, and are more than willing to delay its activation via sabotage of Bio Reactors or the superweapon itself, or destroy it outright, requiring the proselyte to guard it with walls and stationary defenses. It also has a hefty price tag of 5000 credits and consumes power as much as a single Bio Reactor that is fully garrisoned, so the proselyte should consider the situation before constructing it. It does not guarantee victory either, as it takes 10 minutes to recharge, which is more than enough time for Epsilon's foes to amass and advance their forces whether desperately or sneakily. Gallery PsychicDominatorCharged.png|A Psychic Dominator ready to activate Domination.png|Domination psychic blast Trivia * The Psychic Dominator is based on the same structure in Yuri's Revenge. However, it no longer fulfills the role of a global mind controlling device as it is taken by Psychic Amplifiershttps://forums.revora.net/topic/107808-psychic-control-levels/?p=1053766 . * Unlike the Domination in Yuri's Revenge that can be activated instantly as soon as it is targeted on the enemy base, the one in Mental Omega has a delay before the actual effect kicks in. See also * Weather Control Device * Tactical Nuke Silo * Tempest Architect References Category:Structures Category:Superweapons Category:Epsilon Army